The invention generally relates to devices or apparatuses to dispense fragrances, and more specifically to a fragrance or scent diffuser.
Human beings have fives senses, smell being one of the most important. Smell influences health, memory, emotions, and many other aspects of a person's life and well being. People like the places and environment they are in to smell good. Ultimately, a person surrounded by good smells has a better and happier life. Indeed, the global fragrance market is substantial and continues to grow.
People want better ways to spread good smells. Some ways to dispense fragrances include: reed diffusers, candles, plug-in diffusers, gel diffusers, room sprays, potpourri, and ultrasonic mist devices. Despite the success of such products for use as air fresheners and in aromatherapy, there are shortcomings.
Some disadvantages of these products are: Reed diffusers: spill prone, release is not timed, cannot be transported easily once opened, damages furniture when spilled, and messy to touch. Candles: open fire is not allowed in many public spaces, smoke after blowing it out, not refillable, and conspicuous when used during daylight hours. Plug-in diffusers: not natural and not decorative. Gel diffusers: not natural oil, not interactive, not elegant, and not refillable. Room sprays: evaporates quickly, and not natural. Potpourri: no time release, not interactive, not elegant, and not refillable. Ultrasonic mist devices: needs to be plugged in, and not interactive.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device, apparatus, and technique for dispensing fragrances and scents.